


If I could only tell you

by neverwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, From Sam, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Melancholy, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry, Sad, Short, Soliloquy, To Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwitch/pseuds/neverwitch
Summary: [If ever I sold my soul to the devil, surely I sold it to you.]Sam Winchester takes up a pen inside his head and scribbles a note that would never be sent anywhere, nor would it be read by anyone but himself.





	

If ever I sold my soul to the devil  
Surely I sold it to you. 

 

And you,  
Oblivious  
Hold my heart in hand  
Not knowing how to crush  
to tear  
to soothe  
to shred it to bits,  
Do all these nonetheless -  
Not even knowing that you do. 

 

And I, the sinner  
Gentle trespasser,  
Only smile to please your eyes  
And cry where they can't see.  
For blood,  
For law,  
For nature forbids  
And bans my creeping tears. 

 

So I, the outlaw  
Turn to run  
From you,  
My little secret.


End file.
